dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Moo Yul
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Moo Yul *'Nombre:' 김무열 / Kim Moo Yul *'Profesión:' Actor, Actor Musical *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 183 cm *'Peso:' 71 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Géminis *'Familia:' Esposa actriz Yoon Seung Ah *'Agencia:' PrainTPC Dramas *Forgotten Season (KBS2, 2018) *Bad Guys: City of Evil (OCN, 2017-2018) *My Beautiful Bride (OCN, 2015) *Telecinema: After The Banquet (SBS, 2009) *Wife Returns (SBS, 2009) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *Chosun Police 2 (MBC, 2008) *Chosun Police (MBC, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Mandy'' tema para Wife Returns (2009) Películas *Voice (2020) *Daughter (2020) *An Honest Candidate (2020) *Memories (2019) cortometraje *The Gangster, The Cop, The Devil (2019) *Jin Roh (2018) *Snatch-Up (2018) *Forgotten (2017) *Night of Memory (2017) *Warriors of the Dawn (2017) *Northern Limit Line (2015) *All Bark No Bite (2012) *A Muse (2012) *Doomsday Book (2011) *War of the Arrows (2011) *Romantic Heaven (2011) *Finding Mr. Destiny (2010) Cameo *The Scam (2009) *Happy Family ("행복한 가족") (2004) *Saigon (2002) *Cross between("사이간") (1999) Teatro *'2007-2008:' The Mad Kiss *'2006:' Pancake Shrine *Myeong Blues Musicales *'2014:' Kinky Boots *'2013:' The Promisse (realizado por el ejército) *'2011:' Guys and Dolls *'2011-2012:' Gwanghwamun Love Song *'2010:' The Three Musketeers *'2009:' Jack the Ripper *'2009:' Spring Awakening *'2008:' The Good Life *'2008,2010:' The Thrill U.S. *'2007,2008,2010,2012:' Thrill Me *2007:' Finding Kim Jong Wook ' *'2006,2007:' Singing in the Rain *'2006:' Passion of the Rain *'2006:' The Altar Boyz *'2005:' Grease *'2005:' Assassins *'2005:' Line 1 Reconocimientos *'2000 Dongrang Youth Arts Festival:' Premios a la Excelencia como Actor *'2007 1st Daegu International Musical Festival:' Mejor Nuevo Actor *'2009 15th Korea Musical Awards:' Mejor Actor por Spring Awakening Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2002 *'Educacion: '''Universidad Sungkyunkwan (Departamento de Artes Escénicas) **' Anyang High School of Arts *'''Especialidad: Bailar, Cantar, Capoeira, Gimnasia, Salud. *Antes de su debut llegó a pesar cerca de cien kilos. *Su relación con la actriz Yoon Seung Ah se hizó pública a principios del 2012 a raiz que el mismo actor cometió el error de mandar unos twits a ella y no lo hizo en forma privada, pues al parecer estaba con unos tragos demás. Él twitteó: “Continúo pensando en ti a estas altas horas de la noche mientras bebo. Quiero escuchar tu voz. Quiero ver tu rostro. He querido llamarte, pero no lo he hecho porque he pensado que estarías durmiendo. En vez de eso estoy enviando un mensaje de nuevo”.Unos minutos después, él twitteó de nuevo: “Eres una variable en mi vida, desde que te conocí siempre me siento ansioso por el siguiente día, raro e inseguro. Kim Moo Yeol, que era sólo una mitad, ahora está completo gracias a ti. Felices sueños. Sólo estoy diciendo tonterías esta noche. Te echo de menos. Eso era todo lo que quería decir”. *En febrero del 2012 las agencias de ambos actores confirmaron su relación. *En junio de 2012, Kim fue objeto de crecientes críticas públicas por las acusaciones de que él esquivó su servicio militar obligatorio.En un informe publicado por el Consejo Coreano de Auditoría e Inspección (BAI), Kim se consideró apto para servir en el servicio activo como un recluta nivel dos después de un examen físico en marzo de 2001. Sin embargo, a lo largo de 2007 al 2009, el aplazamiento de Kim fue concedido con el argumento de que él estaba tomando los exámenes del servicio civil o había sido admitido en un centro de capacitación laboral, ninguno de los cuales tuvo lugar.Durante ese tiempo, según los informes ganó aproximadamente ₩300 millones en películas, musicales y trabajo en televisión. En diciembre de 2009, recibió su aviso final para el alistamiento, después de haber agotado los 730 días permitidos para el aplazamiento. Se presentó una solicitud para cambiar su condición militar en enero de 2010 debido a una lesión en la rodilla, que fue rechazada. Por último, se concedió una exención válida con el argumento de que era un "individuo de bajos ingresos" y el único sostén de su familia. La afirmación del BAI fue que los ingresos de Kim son sustancialmente más altos que el estándar para la descalificación debido a la pobreza; por lo tanto, la Administración Militar fue negligente en sus deberes mediante la concesión de la exención. *Dada la publicidad, se puso en marcha una nueva investigación sobre el caso ya que Kim le pidió a la compañía de producción dejar la película AM 11:00 (Fue reemplazado por Choi Daniel). *El 4 de octubre de 2012, Kim lanzó una declaración que si bien no hubo delito por su parte, había decidido entrar voluntariamente al ejército "para recuperar su honor dañado por los rumores." *En febrero de 2014, Kim fue sometido a una cirugía para tratar una lesión en el cartílago de la rodilla izquierda, y después recibió tratamiento de rehabilitación durante casi dos meses en un hospital militar cerca de Seúl. Se planteó la crítica respecto a su larga baja por enfermedad, pero el Ministerio de Defensa se negó a proporcionar información detallada sobre el estado de salud de Kim, argumentando que se trata de una violación de su intimidad. *Fue dado de alta el 08 de julio 2014 después de servir 21 meses. *Kim y Yoon casaron el 4 de abril de 2015. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Kim Moo Yul.jpg Kim Moo Yul2.jpg Kim Moo Yul3.jpg Kim Moo Yul4.jpg Kim Moo Yul5.jpg Kim Moo Yul6.jpg Kim Moo Yul7.jpg Kim Moo Yul8.jpg Categoría:KActor